


Ficvember Prompt 04 - bread

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, tbh I wasn't sure what I was going for with this one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 04 - bread

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and general strange direction I guess lol.

Ficvember Prompt 04 – bread

Lucifer stood in Chloe's kitchen as he prepared a meal for his beloved detective. For this dish Lucifer decided on some fresh bread.

He rolled up his sleeves, he reached into the shelves as he took out all the necessary ingredients that he could find and placed them onto the countertop. 

Chloe was still sleeping upstairs, Trixie was staying at Dan's for the weekend so Chloe definitely wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the house that morning. 

Lucifer soldiered on as he placed all the ingredients into a bowl and stirred the mixture, he would normally use the mixer but he was a more hands-on type of devil so he took his time mixing up everything. 

Then came the fun part, kneading the dough with his hands.

Lucifer placed down some flour and took out the hefty dough from the bowl he used to mix it all together, he began kneading the bread. Pushing it, stretching it and really getting his fingers deep into it. 

Chloe heard rucus coming from downstairs, as Lucifer worked on his little baking project. She heard a loud clatter sound as Lucifer dropped a bowl on the ground by accident. 

Chloe went over to her night stand, taking out her gun. She carefully made her way down the stairs, keeping as far off to the side as she could. She heard the noise coming from the kitchen, she waited, then sprung into the room with her gun up. 

“Lucifer! What are you doing here?” she asked, her gun still pointed at him. Lucifer turned to her, not at all surprised by the gun pointed at him.

“Well good morning detective! I was wondering when you'd wake up its already noon,” Lucifer said, he continued to knead the bread.

“It's Saturday, and what-what are you doing?” she asked, lowering her gun as she went over to look.

“I'm making fresh bread,” Lucifer said, he reached into the drawer below his work area to take out the rolling pin, as he flatened out the more dense corners, then went back to kneading.

“You broke into my house on a Saturday, just to make bread. Have you lost your mind?” Chloe said, she took a dish cloth from the sink and started cleaning up some of Lucifer's mess.

“What would you rather have me do?” Lucifer said, he dusted off the flour from his hands and cleaned them off with the small handtowel. 

“Not break into my house for starters,” Chloe said, Lucifer smiled.

“What fun is that? Break the rules a little detective”, he said, as he took the dough placing it in a pan and then directly into the oven.


End file.
